


Stuck in a Tree

by Slice_of_Apple



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable Eren, Boys Kissing, Eren Yeager is a Little Shit, Eren can't resist Jean, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffly fluff fest, Grumpy Jean Kirstein, Holding Hands, Idiots in Love, Jean can't resist Eren, Lovely kisses, M/M, No tears at all!, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Sweet, Tenderness, adorable jean, awkward boys, first kisses together, smooches, spoilers up to episode 18 of the anime, tied to a tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slice_of_Apple/pseuds/Slice_of_Apple
Summary: Eren and Jean are accidentally left behind near the Forest of Giant Trees. They find a way to distract themselves.ORJean and Eren, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G(I know- but I couldn't help it ;-)
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager
Comments: 7
Kudos: 263





	Stuck in a Tree

Jean wakes up confused. He is outside. In a field. Several hulking titan bodies are slowly steaming away nearby. He staggers to his feet. Where is he? What’s going on? Why does his body feel like it’s been pummeled all over?

Then he remembers. The Scouts were on their way home from the Forest of Giant Trees. There was an unexpected attack; their forces were scattered. He must have gotten knocked out. How is he not dead?

He doesn’t see any other Scouts. Did they leave without him? Jean feels a flicker of panic. He looks around frantically. There are no other people, either alive or dead. He starts walking, weaving around the titan bodies. No one. No one at all.

Unless. What’s that? A head with hair on it? It’s mostly hidden by titan steam, but it most definitely looks like a human head, with a human back, human limbs. Jean almost doesn’t want to look. The likelihood that these human parts are still alive is low. Nonetheless, he forces himself forward. More than anything, he needs information.

Jean looks at the body in shock. It’s _Eren_. He squats down. Eren is alive, thank whatever is holy. He was obviously only recently in titan form. The marks are fresh, and he’s still unconscious. His upper body is intact, but both his legs end just below the knees. Jean’s panic deepens as he thinks about the circumstances that could have led to Eren being abandoned. What happened to the other Scouts? _Are they all dead_? But Jean can’t see any other bodies, or even parts of bodies. Surely, if they had all been killed, there would have been at least some remains scattered around the field. There would be horses, too, and wagons. At least some of the Scouts _must_ still be alive. He makes a conscious decision to assume that they are until he gets evidence to the contrary. He may be lying to himself, but he knows it’s the only way he’s going to be able to focus on the present. He has a clear objective before him, and that objective is to get Eren back behind the walls, intact.

For the moment, he’ll settle for getting Eren somewhere out of range of roaming titans.

He scans the area more carefully, with an eye to safety. The giant trees are not too far off. He checks his gas. A little left. Hopefully enough. A plan has coalesced in his mind. He’ll get Eren to safety up on one of the high tree branches. And either the Scouts will find them, or Eren will recover enough to transform into his titan and get them home. They could leave as soon as it's dark, when the other titans are somnolent. It’s a good enough plan as any, and the only one he can think of at the moment. It’s extremely lucky that he still has functioning equipment. And the spare water sack in the compartment in his gear.

He hoists Eren up on to his back and starts half-jogging towards the trees, all the while peering about for titans. It only takes about twenty minutes, but by the time he reaches the tree line, he is exhausted, both from carrying Eren’s dead weight, and the stress of being stuck on the ground in titan territory.

Holding Eren’s limp body tightly, he shoots up as high as he can, bringing them both up into the upper branches of one of the first trees he comes to. Once they are up, he relaxes slightly. He can’t believe they made it. It’s an astonishing miracle.

Jean fights back against fatigue. He hardly slept the previous night, and his body has clearly taken a beating today. He’s worried that he will inadvertently fall asleep and tumble out of the tree, not only dying himself, but also abandoning a vulnerable Eren. He should take a short rest.

First, he tears off one of the sleeves of his shirt and drops it to the ground at the base of the tree. Hopefully, this will signal their presence to any Scouts who may come looking for them. Next, he has to find a way for him to fall asleep safely. He finally decides to sink the grappling hook into the bark of the tree and loop it several times around the enormous branch they are on, in essence tying them down. This should hopefully prevent both of them from rolling over. It takes a bit of practice to get the hook to swing where he wants it to go. Eventually, he manages to make several loops with the wire, then move them down so they are covering Eren. He wriggles in so he, also, is held by the wires. It’s a bit of a tight fit, and he has to snuggle up against Eren, but there is something reassuring about being secured like this. There’s a good 3 feet of flat branch on either side of them, so he thinks it’s unlikely that either of them will fall to their deaths. He falls asleep at once.

For the second time that day, Jean wakes up confused. It takes a moment for him to remember the circumstances in which he fell asleep. Right. He had tied them to the tree. No wonder he feels wedged in. But it’s more than just wires. There’s something solid and heavy on top of him, weighing him down. It's doesn't feel unpleasant, but what is it? And what is the soft something on his face? Touching his mouth? Again, not unpleasant, but what _is_ it? His tired brain finally wakes up enough to realize that he'll have to open his eyes to figure this one out.

His eyes flutter open to the bizarre sight of Eren’s face right up against his. Eren's eyes are closed and his lips are puckered. It’s Eren! Eren is _kissing_ him!

Jean splutters and shakes his head, pushing Eren’s chest away. However, the wires are holding them in place, so Eren doesn’t really go anywhere. Jean panics, forcing his way out from under Eren. He thinks he may have kicked Eren’s head a few times in the process, but he has freed himself. Once he is out from under the wires, safely away from Eren, he looks back.

Eren is rubbing his head. He says to Jean, angrily, “What was that for?”

“What the hell were you doing?”

“Kissing you,” says Eren.

“ _Why_?”

“Why not?”

“Because we’re stranded in a giant tree! And I was asleep!”

“Hmph,” says Eren. “ _You_ started it.”

“I did _not_!”

“Yes, you did! You were kissing my neck.”

“No I wasn’t!”

“You can deny it all you want, but it’s true. You were holding me and kissing my neck. That’s what woke me up.”

Jean doesn’t want to believe him, but there is something floating around in his head, something residual from the dream he was having right before he woke up, something to do with kissing, maybe with hugging as well. He blushes. “I was asleep, you idiot. I didn’t know what I was doing.”

Neither of them speaks for a moment. Jean gets to work loosening the grappling hook and unwinding the wires from around the branch and Eren. He is very glad he has something to do right at that moment. He packs the gear neatly against the trunk of the tree and keeps as far away from Eren as he can. Luckily, there is further business to discuss.

“Do you know what happened out there?” he asks.

“I’m not sure,” admits Eren, frowning and rubbing the back of his neck. “I remember fighting some titans, but not much else. I … I feel like our squad got away, though,” he says, in a low voice. “I think I heard Mikasa and Armin talking. I _hope_ I heard Mikasa and Armin talking.” He sighs. “We’ll know one way or another soon enough, I guess. When I woke up, I figured everyone else must have left, and you carried me up here. Thanks for that, by the way.”

Jean shrugs off the thanks. “I’m surprised they left without you,” he says.

“I’m glad you’re not alone,” says Eren. Jean grunts. He knows, and he knows that Eren knows, that the Scouts would be unlikely to risk a return trip for the sole purpose of rescuing Jean. Jean’s only got a chance of surviving this mission because Eren is also here. 

“I assume you don’t have much gas left?” asks Eren.

Jean nods his head. “Almost none. Hopefully enough to get down one time. ”

“Can you hear anything?” asks Eren.

Jean shakes his head. The woods are surprisingly silent, especially up here. There don’t even seem to be any titans below them.

Jean hands Eren the water.

“That’s all we’ve got, so we have to make it last,” he says.

When Eren is done, Jean takes a sip. It is cool and infinitely refreshing. He has to stop himself from drinking it all down in one go.

“Did you like it?” asks Eren.

“The water?” says Jean. “Yeah. I wish we had more, though.”

“Not the water, you moron. The kissing.”

“The kissing?! Eren, we need to figure out how to get the hell out of here. Who cares if I liked it or not?”

“I care,” says Eren moodily. “Anyway, there’s nothing to figure out. Either they come back to rescue us, or we wait until my legs grow back and I carry you home.” He points at the steaming stumps below his knees. 

It’s the same conclusion Jean came to.

“And what about the others?”

“We can’t do anything about them until I have mobility. Maybe they’ll find us before we leave. Anyway, I don’t want to talk about them right now. It’s making me crazy, not knowing. Not being able to do anything.

Again, basically Jean’s line of thinking.

“So, did you like it?” Eren circles back to his earlier question.

Jean doesn’t answer right away. He finally says, carefully, “It wasn’t so bad.” Why does _Jean_ have to answer that question first, anyway? “How about _you_? Did _you_ like it?”

“I dunno,” says Eren, in the same measured tone of voice that Jean answered him with. “Maybe.”

“Don’t lie!” says Jean accusingly. “You liked it! You were attacking my face! I bet you loved it!”

Eren merely shrugs his shoulders. Jean can see a faint blush on his cheeks, though.

They sit in silence for a while. Eren’s legs steam. They each drink a little more water. Jean scans their surroundings. No sign of any help on the way.

“It’s kind of boring, waiting here,” Eren remarks casually. Jean doesn’t respond. He thinks he knows where Eren is going with this, but he’s not going to help him out.

More time passes.

“Sure would be nice to have a distraction right about now.” Again, Jean doesn’t answer. 

The minutes crawl by.

Fuck. It _is_ boring, and very hard to not dwell on any number of horrible scenarios about how they ended up in this situation. It _would_ be nice to have a distraction. Jean gives in and says, “I wouldn’t… uh… mind… trying again. If that’s what _you_ want.”

But Eren, insufferable little shit that he is, feigns ignorance. “Trying what?” he asks, his eyebrow raised.

“You _know_ what,” says Jean.

“No, I don’t,” says Eren.

“You asshole,” says Jean. Eren is going to make him say it.

“No I’m not. I just don’t understand what you want to try,” says Eren.

“The kissing, dammit!” Jean spits out. “Forget it,” he adds immediately, swiveling around so his back is to Eren. He knows he’s being childish, but he can’t help it. Eren is so infuriating sometimes.

He feels more than hears Eren scoot up behind him.

“I wouldn’t mind trying it again either,” says Eren softly, into Jean's back.

Jean doesn’t answer. If Eren thinks he can make up for being a jerk with his soft voice, he’s got another thing coming.

“Come on, Jean. I’m sorry, OK?”

Jean turns around so he’s facing Eren. “You’re such an ass,” he says gruffly.

Eren knows he’s won. He grins at Jean. “Lie down,” he commands.

“ _You_ lie down,” says Jean.

“No, _you_ lie down,” says Eren.

“Why do _I_ have to lie down?” grumbles Jean.

“Jesus, Jean! That’s the way we were doing it before, and it was great.”

“I _knew_ you liked it!” crows Jean triumphantly. Eren doesn’t answer, but his cheeks flame around the titan marks.

Having won this small victory, Jean is willing to concede on the position issue. He gingerly lies down on his back.

Eren crawls up over him until he is lying half on top of Jean. It’s weird to see Eren’s face looming over his. Jean quickly shuts his eyes. That’s better. Now he can concentrate on how it feels. Ah. Eren’s lips are soft and very nice against his own. 

Jean feels something on his head, too; Eren is running his hand through Jean’s hair. This leaves shivery little tingles all over Jean’s scalp. He can’t believe how fantastic the combination is: Eren kissing his mouth and Eren’s hand in his hair. He is disappointed when Eren pulls back and asks, “How was that?”

“Huh,” mumbles Jean. He brings his hand up to touch his lips. It was marvelous. But he’s not about to tell Eren that. First of all, he’s not going to give him the satisfaction. And second of all, he wants more. “I’m not sure. I need more… uh… information. You better keep going.”

Eren nods sharply, his eyes narrowed, like he is accepting an important mission. He dives back down to Jean’s face. At the same time, he rolls his body so that he is lying almost fully on top of Jean. Jean can’t help groaning slightly at the unexpectedly delicious feeling of Eren stretched out over him. His toes curl up.

As Eren earnestly kisses him, Jean places his hands on Eren’s waist. Feeling greatly daring, he gently works them under Eren’s shirt. Soon he is brushing his fingers up Eren’s sides, across his shoulder blades, and back down again. He can feel the tiny, downy hairs running up the center of Eren’s back. Jean’s caresses seem to spur Eren on, because he presses harder into Jean’s body, grips the back of Jean’s neck more firmly. When Eren starts to make small, pleased noises into Jean’s mouth, Jean realizes that he needs to come up for air or he may pass out. 

He pushes Eren back. 

“What?” blurts Eren, blinking dazedly. 

“I get to go on top now. You’ve had a long enough turn.”

Eren ponders this for a moment. “I suppose that’s fair,” he agrees.

They carefully switch places.

When Jean settles into position, propped up on an elbow, his breath catches. The view is spectacular.

Eren makes an impatient noise and grabs Jean’s shoulders. Jean shrugs him off.

“Fuck off. Wait a minute. I want to look at you,” he says.

“Why?” asks Eren, frowning.

Jean blows air through his nose and shakes his head slightly. Clueless idiot. “Because,” he says absently. He lifts a finger and lightly traces the fading titan marks across Eren’s cheeks. Eren gives him the requested minute, then, clearly losing patience, grabs Jean’s head and pulls him back in. Jean lets himself fall into Eren. It’s hard to resist when it feels so good.

Jean’s hand slides up the front of Eren’s shirt. If he thought Eren’s back was inspiring, Eren’s chest is another thing altogether.

When Eren slips his tongue briefly into Jean’s mouth, Jean’s body jerks. Eren pauses for an instant, taking note, then does it again. Jean could swear he sees sparks on the backs of his eyelids when Eren’s tongue slides against his own.

“My turn again,” Eren gasps. “I want to try something.”

“O-okay,” says Jean breathlessly. He rolls over, flipping Eren up on top of him.

Jean draws in a sharp breath as Eren breathily whispers Jean's name into his ear. When Eren’s tongue delicately traces the outline of the same ear, Jean reflexively clutches Eren's shirt. “Eren,” he moans. He can’t help himself.

Eren moves downwards to Jean’s neck, peppering it with kisses and tiny licks. Jean finds himself stretching his head back to give Eren more access. He feels almost as though he is being consumed by the wonderful sensations assailing his body at every turn.

Wanting more of Eren’s mouth on his, he runs his fingers through Eren's silky hair, then grips it tightly, pulling Eren up.

They are hard at it, kissing furiously, Jean’s hands roaming over Eren’s body, Eren’s half-legs curling around Jean’s waist, when noise – words – from below seep into Jean’s consciousness.

“It’s-it’s a sleeve!” followed by voices calling, “Eren? Jean?”

Eren’s head rises drunkenly. He squints about him. Jean, emerging from the haze, pushes Eren off; he struggles awkwardly to a sitting position. He is sweaty and breathing heavily. 

“Up here,” he calls out weakly over the side of the branch. He glances at Eren. The sight of his red cheeks and swollen lips almost undoes him. He wants more than anything to yank Eren back to him and to keep kissing him. 

He doesn’t, which is a good thing, because seconds later Captain Levi lands on the branch.

“It’s both of them. Send the flare,” Levi calls down immediately.

“What about the others?” Eren asks Levi urgently. 

“Mikasa and Armin got knocked about a bit, but they’ll be fine. Everyone else is safe.” Jean breathes a huge sigh of relief. He sees Eren close his eyes and lift his head like he’s thanking whatever deity watches over their sorry asses.

They are jolting home in the wagon before Jean has a chance to think again about Eren. More specifically, about him and Eren. And the kissing. And the licking. And the touching. He runs his tongue over his lips. There is a residual taste of Eren. As he bumps along in the cart, he wonders: was it all just a distraction in a tough situation? Or was it something more? He wishes he had kissed Eren that one last time before the Captain appeared. Who knows if he is ever going to get to kiss him again?

He shoots a furtive look at Eren, who is staring into his lap. Jean has no idea what he’s thinking.

Eren suddenly looks up, right at Jean. He must read something in Jean's expression, because he immediately starts to crawl over, steam trailing out behind him. He hunkers down at Jean's side.

Jean doesn’t dare to look at Eren’s face. He is too afraid of what he will see. Then, in the small space between them, hidden under Jean’s cloak, Jean feels Eren’s fingers sliding between his own, lacing them together. Jean lets out a long breath. Eren’s calloused thumb traces slow, soothing patterns onto the skin of Jean’s hand. Jean feels his own body relax against the comfortable weight of Eren next to him, the feel of Eren’s delicate, feathery touch on his hand.

Jean doesn’t want to read too much into it. There’s a lot going on. They barely escaped with their lives. Who knows what new tragedy tomorrow will bring? But right now, this moment, Eren next to him, Eren’s hand in his, feels solid, rough, and tender, all at once, like Eren himself. It feels like a promise.


End file.
